Here Or There
by danceshoe13
Summary: This is about a young teen, Bailey Harrow who lives on Aqua Island and meets the survivor of the recent plane crash, together they form a relationship and find the truth of Bailey's real family.


Story #1- Just wanted to say that I just wanted to finally post my story, I am still working on it and sorry if there are some mistakes because I havent had the chance to go through it all, but tell me what you think about it! Thanks:)

**Chapter 1- The News**

"BANG!" Bailey Harrow sprang up from her bamboo made bed. She threw on her yellow button down shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. Her light brown hair was some what tied back into a loose ponytail. She rubbed her chocolate brown eyes as she walked out her hut and saw so much smoke. Then she spotted chief C-Way. He is the head chief of everyone on Aqua Island. He seemed too busy to talk to at this point. Then she heard a call, "Bailey!" It must be Mrs. Mo who lived in the hut next-door.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Just a few moments ago one of those planes crashed into the C-Way Huts. Thankfully everyone was already out starting their day. Dr. MJ is out investigating the scene and the nurses are helping her with the people aboard the plane." Mrs. Mo explained.

"Wow! A plane! I have to go find Jess!" Bailey said.

"Bye now honey. See you at dinner time!" Mrs. Mo said as she started off for the day ahead.

Bailey forgot that today her chore was gathering the fish for dinner tonight. She raced down toward the fish station right by the ocean. She saw her best friend Jess waving at her. Jess's short length sandy blonde hair was tied back in a high bun with no piece of hair sticking out. Her smile is usually so wide and pleased to see Bailey, but not today.

"Where have you been? You're so late!" Jess explained.

"Sorry I got caught up with Mrs. Mo about the plane crash!" Bailey said.

They went to work gathering many different sizes of fish. Tonight was the big fish dinner party. Aqua Island has this event every first of the month. Bailey has been here for over six months and knows how it works. The ocean water is crystal clear blue. In the distance you can see the sun shimmering down on the ocean waters to make it shine so beautiful. Bailey was always thinking about her old life beyond the ocean.

Bailey and Jess started to make their way back to the preparing hut. They were holding enormous baskets filled with loads of fish. Then they heard the "flip, flop" of sandals and bracelets jingling together. They knew it had to be Bailey's Aunt, . She was the only person on this whole island who dressed up everyday and actually wore something on her feet! Bailey thinks she still hasn't adapted to the island yet over six months!

"Hiya Bailey! How's your day going so far?" she asked in a perky voice.

"Fine." Bailey mumbled.

"Did you hear of the plane crash in C-Way's Huts? I was so thankful that my hut wasn't destroyed!" she said.

"You're lucky!" Bailey said sarcastically.

"Well, see ya later Bailey. I am going down to the beach to work on my tan!" then off she went.

Bailey just looked at Jess and started on back. Then they heard the blow of the shell. This tells everyone to meet at the Rock. Bailey knew it was going to be about the plane crash. Her and Jess scurried away to drop off the fish then head over to the meeting.

When they arrived they saw chief C-Way and Dr. MJ standing together on the Rock.

"I have an announcement!" chief C-Way yelled.

"Everyone knows there was a plane crash earlier this morning, and Dr. MJ and her nurses were out there most of the day investigating. Dr. MJ would like to share some of her information. Give her your attention." chief C-Way explained.

He stepped down from the rock and everyone had their eyes glued on Dr. MJ. Her light curly brown hair was glowing as the wind blew it around and her sparkling baby blue eyes stared at everyone in the crowd. Then she began.

"The plane that crashed had 11 people and one pilot. According to my investment the pilot lost control because of all the wind lately. Then caused the plane to flip over and crash into our wonderful Aqua Island. Research shows that the plane was headed for one of those Caribbean Islands. Lastly, everyone died on the plane except……….one." Then chief C-Way said that was enough for one day. Then everyone started to leave. Bailey ran back to her hut with questions floating all around her brain.

**Bailey's Journal **

_June 1__st_

_Mrs. Mo stepped into my hut this afternoon. She gave me this book filled with blank bark pages. She said it is used as something to write your thoughts in. I decided to make this my journal. _

_Well, today after the meeting about the plane crash the last thing Dr. MJ told us that there is only one person who survived! I am desperate for more information. Maybe this person was from the world beyond the ocean where I came from. Oh how many times I think of my old life with my ma, pa, Anthony, and John. I always asked why they couldn't keep me, but all she knew was that when I was at summer camp my house set on fire and the house was destroyed, they were all severely hurt, and my ma and pa lost their jobs the day before. They couldn't afford to keep me. was the only one left in my family who actually lived near me. So she took me in. Now the reason we ended up on Aqua Island. got a job offer to be a teacher in Australia. We packed everything and boarded a plane, but that plane landed here instead. Of course, boarded us on the wrong plane. When we arrived at Aqua Island they said there is no way to get contact to planes. We decided to stay here with these wonderful people. doesn't really enjoy it that much. Chief C-Way doesn't think she would be the best teacher for his class. I enrolled in his class and that is where I met, Jess. She is the best friend that I never had. We have much in common and she helped me get used to everything around Aqua Island. She lives only three huts away from me. Also, Mrs. Mo my neighbor reminds me so much of my ma. She has an extra-large hut because she lived there with her husband and her two sons. I always eat meals with their family and she is always there for me. Another great person here is, Dr. MJ. She is so brilliant! I love stopping by the Lab Huts. She is always doing some kind of experiment which I sometimes assist her with. Then for chief C-Way well to me he is a great historical person. In his lessons we learn a lot about the history of Aqua Island. You can always go to him for any advice too. I have realized that these people of Aqua Island are really quite nice. I still wish there was some way to get back to my old life. Well that's all for today. I need to find out more about this plane crash!_

**Chapter 2- The Survivor**

"Bailey! We are leaving for the party in 10 minutes if you want to walk with us." Mrs. Mo yelled into my hut.

"I will meet you there, save me a seat please!" I answered back.

Bailey changed into a dress found in her suitcase which was Bailey's. Her Ma gave it to her before she went to camp. It was a pink colored summer dress with sequins covering the top half. This dress wasn't dirty at all! Perfect for the party she thought. She found her old brush and combed out her light brown hair to make it look neat for once. Then headed out to enjoy some fish!

Bailey decided to go through the plane crash area to check some things out, and maybe catch Dr. MJ before she left for the party too. She knocked on Dr. MJ's hut. No answer. Bailey knew it was rude to just go into someone's hut, but she couldn't hold back. As she stepped into the musty dark hut she saw many papers scattered all over the place. Then she tripped over a shoe, a large shoe, a boy's shoe, or even a teenager's shoe. Then she heard a voice, "Who's there?" Bailey tried to sneak behind the bamboo rocking chair. Then she saw him, a tall, teenage boy. He looked about her age, fifteen. His blonde hair shined as it came just below his hazel green eyes. He had on gray baggy sweats and a white t-shirt. "Who's there?" Bailey knew he had to be the survivor, but now how was she going to get out of the hut without him noticing her. She lost her balance as she was squatting and fell out from behind the chair. Then her chocolate eyes met the survivor's hazel green eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am so sorry, I will leave." she said worried and started to head for the door. Then she was held back. The survivor grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Don't worry, but who are you?" he asked again.

"Ba…liey…Bailey Harrow." she mumbled.

"Well, Bailey what are you doing in Dr. MJ's hut?" he asked.

"I was just coming to see her and ask her some questions about the plane crash, but I think she is already at the fish party." she explained.

"Oh, your right she said she was going to some fish party." he said.

"Umm…. who are you?" she finally asked.

"I am, Dawson Smith the survivor from the plane crash." he answered.

Bailey was stunned. This teenage boy was the only survivor of the plane crash. Now she can get some answers, but she had to get to the fish party or everyone will start to get worried.

"I am sorry, Dawson I have to get to the party, but meet me at C-Way's Huts where your plane crashed tomorrow after breakfast." Then she scurried out the door before he could say anything.

**Chapter 3- Fish Party**

Bailey sprinted to get to the fish party getting there out of breath. Jess spotted her right away.

"Why are you late again?" she questioned.

"You won't believe what happened." Bailey said trying to catch her breath.

All of a sudden Mrs. Mo interrupts the start to their conversation.

"I started to get worried, Bailey. Come and sit at our table the fish is being served." Mrs. Mo explained.

Everyone was sitting in groups of tables according to their hut area. Jess unfortunately was seated at a couple of tables away from Bailey. There was music playing and performers everyone watched. Then chief C-Way stood onto the platform.

"Good evening to all the people of Aqua Island. I hope you enjoy your lovely fish party some workers have prepared for us." he said.

After that note Bailey ate her fish quickly. She wasn't paying attention to the Mo's conversation. The only thing on her mind was, Dawson. She couldn't wait for her secret meeting with him.

People started finishing their fish. Then it was mingling time. There were people all over the place chatting with each other or dancing. Bailey met up with Jess far from others. This was her only time to tell Jess about Dawson.

"I met the survivor from the plane crash!" she said excited.

"WHAT! How?" Jess questioned.

"I stopped by Dr. MJ's hut and ended up meeting him, our age, good looking, Dawson Smith." Bailey continued.

"What did you talk about?" Jess said.

"I am meeting him tomorrow after breakfast, I promise to meet up with you after and tell you all the details!" Bailey added.

It was time for everyone to head back to their huts for the night. Bailey said goodbye to Jess, , Dr. MJ, and chief C-Way. She walked back home with Mrs. Mo and her family. They said good night and Bailey grabbed her journal and collapsed on her bamboo bed.

**Bailey's Journal**

_June 1__st__- really late_

_The best thing happened to me tonight! I finally discovered who the survivor was! Dawson Smith! I didn't chat with him that long, but I can't wait to meet him tomorrow after breakfast. Well, hopefully he will show up. I need to find out every bit of information about him. Oh no! I hope he doesn't think I am one of those stalkers. I will try to be cool, calm, and collective. I should take this journal for any important notes to look back on. I hope he came from my life beyond the ocean. Maybe there is a possible way to get back there. I am sure Dawson doesn't want to live on Aqua Island the whole rest of his life. I sure don't. Well re-wind, I am actually not 100% sure on that fact, I will get back to that. I am getting really tired. I need to get up extra early to get ready to meet Dawson. Maybe, just maybe I will go over to 's. She can help me find something to wear. Ugh. I feel like I am getting ready for some big date! I don't even know the guy! Good…..night _

**Chapter 4- The Secret Meeting**

Bailey got up just as the sun was rising. She stepped out of her hut in her pink dress from last night. The beautiful orange sun was shining so bright it was blinding her eyes. No one was out yet. This means she has some time to wash up and get ready for breakfast then her meeting with Dawson!

She looked in her suitcase, she never really unpacked. She found a pair of short jean shorts she arrived in the first day and a bight green tank top. She decided it will work. Then she re-brushed her hair a million times. She put it in a loose braid. Then she cleaned her face with a wash cloth until she glowed. Mrs. Mo stopped in telling her it was time for breakfast. This time she walked with them meeting Jess on the way.

Not everyone on Aqua Island goes to breakfast. It is an optional choice. Jess sat at Bailey's table this time. They all had quite a good conversation. Then Bailey excused herself from breakfast. It was time she thought. She waved goodbye to everyone and started off.

As she was racing off toward the C-Way Huts' she ran into Dr. MJ.

"Good morning Bailey!" she said quite happily.

"Hello Dr. MJ!" she responds and kept on going to her destination.

Bailey was relieved that Dr. MJ was on her way for breakfast. She was approaching the C-Way Huts' just as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Dawson. He was wearing jean shorts and a yellow button down shirt. His hair was comb so neatly still right below those green hazel eyes.

"Hey." he said very calm.

"Ha….hi" Bailey stuttered.

Bailey led Dawson to an area to not be seen. Then she got out her journal and was ready to write down information.

"Where are you from……" and on went the questions. Bailey and Dawson seemed to be connecting. They talked and laughed for so long until Jess came searching for Bailey.

"Bailey time for chores! The chief C-Way told me to get you!" she shouted.

Bailey and Dawson said their goodbyes. Bailey hoped to see him again really soon.

**Bailey's Journal**

_June 2- Information from my meeting with Dawson. I hopefully will write more, but I am probably going to get yelled at right now, yikes! _

_Birthday:__ March 10, 1993 (my age AHHH!)_

_Where from:__ Raleigh, North Carolina _

_Family:_

_Parents: Ralph; 49 and Laura; 47 Smith _

_Siblings: Emma; 18, Mary; 16, and Noah; 10 Smith_

_Destination of plane:__ Bahamas (Caribbean Island)_

_Who was on the plane:__ My whole family except, Emma, Laura's (his mom) parents, Aunt Cassie (Laura's sister) and Uncle Dan, their kids (his first cousins) Matt and Dylan. Pilot._

_Why were you going to Bahamas?__ - Family trip _

_What caused the plane to crash?__ - The pilot told said not to get up because there was severe wind. Then plane flew off course and was flipping over caused to crash. _

_What are your feelings? -__ Very sad because of his family that he was close are dead. Feeling depressed at times. Mixed up by staying on this island._

_Who is left in North Carolina that is family? __- Ralph's parents: Joe; 87 and Clara; 85 Smith. Also, Emma (sister) who goes to college in North Carolina. _

_What are you going to do? –__ Dr. MJ told him that she cannot reach the airports with all the wind and other problems. It might be a while to get in touch with anyone. _

_Does your other family know?__ - He doesn't know. _

_Will Dr. MJ introduce you to the people on Aqua Island?__ - She said when the time is right._

_Will you meet me ever again? -__ Of course! Tonight after dinner!_

_Do you think I am being a stalker?__ –"No way! You're like a reporter taking an interview! Also you're too cute to be a creepy stalker!"_

_~More information later! AHHHHHHHH!_

**Chapter 5- Trouble!**

"Bailey Harrow!" chief C-way called.

"Yes, sir." she managed to spit out.

"Everyday you are late. Every one of your leaders informs me everyday. I have had it! I am very disappointed in you. That is why you are suspended from Aqua activities this Friday after my lessons." he yelled.

"Chief C-Way! You can't! I have been looking forward to this ever since I enrolled in your class." she wined.

"Also, please meet me in my hut immediately after your chores are finished." he finished and was gone.

Bailey couldn't believe what just happened. She never got in trouble ever especially from chief C-Way. Jess walked over and put her arm around Bailey for comfort.

"Don't worry Bailey. I bet there is something we could do. Anyways, how was your secret meeting?" she said.

"I don't want to talk about that now. We better get to the chores." she muttered.

Today their job was to wash all the dishes from the fish party last night. Finally they finished and Bailey was reminded to meet chief C-Way.

She walked passed the C-Way Hut's thinking of Dawson. She could hardly wait to meet him after dinner! He actually asked her. Then she approached chief C-Ways hut, knocking first.

"Bailey, come in!" he yelled.

She trotted in and made her way to his desk. He pointed to the chair for her to sit in.

"Now, Bailey I have been informed that you met Dawson Smith, the survivor from the plane crash." he said.

Bailey sprang from her seat, "how did you find out?" she questioned.

"I know everything here on Aqua Island, but I shall not say where I got my information from. Therefore, you cannot tell anyone and I mean anyone you met him. I know he told you that Dr. MJ is trying to get in touch with the airports to get a plane down here. Now, I know we told you and you won't be able to get in touch with anyone when you arrived, but the radio station from the plane is working. You have the option of returning back to Connecticut if you wish. I am going to inform too, but I have finally come to the decision that she can take over my spot and teach my lessons. I will inform you about a week before the plane is coming for you to have some time to think. On the last note, before you are dismissed, I will allow you to participate in the Aqua activities." he finally explained.

Bailey could not believe what she just heard from chief C-Way, a chance to go back to Connecticut. She has a hard choice to make.

"Wait, can I still see Dawson?" she asked.

"Sure, you should get to know him. Maybe find out what life is like back there. I think I will be informing the people of Aqua Island about him anyways, good bye Bailey see you at dinner." he said.

"Bye!" she said with excitement.

**Chapter 6- After Dinner**

Bailey scoffed down her dinner so quickly. Then sprang from the table and rushed off to meet Dawson. She decided to go to Dr .MJ's hut to find him, bumping into Dr. MJ once again.

"Hello Bailey, you looking for Dawson?" she asked.

"Actually I am." she said

"He told me to meet him down by the east side of the beach near the ocean." she explained.

"Thank you, Dr. MJ." she said and ran off.

Bailey held her light white jacket running against the wind with her brown hair flying back in the blustery weather. The sun was setting, which was a perfect view. The orange and pink colors lit up the sky. The waves were brushing against the rocks as she spotted Dawson leaning against one with his hair blowing around. She saw him wave. She took her time to approach him not to look so eager.

"Glad to see you." he said so cool.

"Good to see you too!" she said happily.

"Did chief C-Way talk to you." he asked.

"As a matter of fact he did." she answered.

Then on they talked. Dawson got to know more of Bailey's background this time. The sun set and the only light were the moon and stars glittering down on the two of them.

"Are you planning on going back to Connecticut?" Dawson asked.

"Well, I really am not sure. As I told you about my parents, I am scared that if I go back and they still can't afford having me what will I do? I am sure will stay and teach here because she always hated Connecticut." Bailey said.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to figure things out. Oh! Chief C-Way and Dr. MJ are going to tell everyone about me tomorrow before breakfast. That means we can actually see each whenever then planning secret meetings." he said.

"That's even better!" Bailey added.

Dawson walked Bailey back to her hut. They said their goodbyes.

**Bailey's Journal**

_June 2- Late at night, again_

_WOW! What a day! I met Dawson this morning and found out so much information and then got in trouble. Then came the news from chief C-Way giving me the option to go back to my old life. I really don't know what to do. Then when I met Dawson again at night it got even better. We talked about my life this time. I told him everything! He is a really nice guy to talk to. Now starting tomorrow we get to actually see each other whenever we want instead of planning a meeting! Chief C-Way and Dr. MJ are going to explain to all the people of Aqua Island in a meeting tomorrow. The best was that Dawson said we have plenty of time to think of what I was going to do with the rest of my life. He seems to really care about me. I think so anyways! Getting tired, sure to update tomorrow!_

**Chapter 7- Exposing Dawson**

Bailey shot up from her bed as she hears the blow of the shell informing the people of Aqua Island there is a meeting. Bailey again slept in. She slipped on some t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts and raced out of her hut to the Rock. She met up with Jess and .

"BAILEY! You won't believe what chief C-way told me! He offered me to take over his lessons! I can finally be a teacher here!" she screamed with excitement.

"I heard. That's wonderful , but did he tell you that we could go back to Connecticut?" Bailey asked.

"Oh yes. I remember, but Bailey you know I would never go back there. I know I am your legal guardian, but I cannot go back there with this offer." she explained.

"Well, we can talk more about this later." Bailey mumbled then her chocolate eyes lit up as she saw Dawson standing in the middle of chief C-Way and Dr. MJ.

"People of Aqua Island, I have news to inform you about." Chief C-Way yelled.

"This is Dawson Smith, the survivor of the plane crash. He will be staying with us for a while until we have a plan. Please treat him as you would treat anyone else here on Aqua Island." Dr. MJ explained and the three of them walked off.

Bailey left Jess and behind and sprinted to catch up to Dawson.

"Dawson!" she screamed.

Dawson turned around and then he noticed Bailey. He ran up to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Bailey said very perky.

"Hi Bailey!" Dawson said very calm.

"I have some people for you to meet." she said grabbing his hand leading him over to , Jess, and the Mo's.

"Everyone, this is Dawson." she introduced. Everyone greeted him with happiness. Dawson met some many more people on the way to breakfast. He told Bailey that he never met this many people at once in his life.

They finally made it to breakfast and enjoyed sitting together with so many wonderful people. The rest of the day was glorious with Dawson and the people of Aqua Island.

**Bailey's Journal**

_June 3- Night time (not late for ONCE!!!)_

_Okay, so now Dawson is officially known to the people of Aqua Island. The day was so peaceful and calm for once. I showed Dawson all my friends and other people. He didn't really mind all the attention and questions being asked. Spending the whole day with him I found out some more things about too! He was on the lacrosse and basketball teams at his High School and so on. When everyone was going to their huts for the night Dawson offered to take a walk along the West Coast beach of the island. It was so romantic in a way. (Well to me!!!!) The wind was blowing my hair in my face while he just laughed with that gorgeous perfect smile. It started to get chilly out with all the wind and he put his arm around me! (YES!!!!) I don't really know what that means because I never had a true boyfriend before, or was never close with any boy my entire life! He walked me back to my hut and I waved goodbye to him as he slowly walked away in the darkness. I am glad it wasn't late because tomorrow is my lesson. (UGH!) They are so boring after a while. I really enjoyed them when I first arrived, but then they got even worse. Then I realized a piece of material on the ground. It read:_

**Bailey,**

**Awesome news!!! Dawson is going to be at our lesson tomorrow and for the time being! I know you're probably happy! Try to be on time! Where are you by the way? Anyways, see you then!**

**~ Jess**

_I almost fell to the ground when I read this note from my best friend! Wow! This just got me excited for the lesson tomorrow! Too bad I missed Jess when she stopped by. I could've told her all about my day with Dawson! Well, better get ready for bed. Can't wait for tomorrow!!!!! _

**Chapter 8- Dawson's First Lesson**

Bailey could not wait to get to her lesson today, for once. Every lesson she strolls in late and chief C-Way always gives her a warning, but she takes no interest. Jess informed Bailey that Dawson has been added to the class list for the time being.

"Bailey, do you want to walk Michael and Mark to the lesson today?" Mrs. Mo hollered through the door of Bailey's hut.

"Sorry Mrs. Mo I am running late, I will see them there." She said in a hurry.

She didn't know what to wear to impress Dawson. Then she decided to dig through her suitcase, and thankfully found a nice pair of white shorts and a lime green collared shirt. She slipped the outfit on brushing her tangled hair some what and rushed out the hut.

The shell went off just as she ambled through the door of one of chief C-Way's huts. Jess was shocked to see Bailey arrive early. Bailey took the seat next to Jess as usual, and then her chocolate eyes glittered with excitement as chief C-Way and Dawson come in.

"Good morning class, ah Miss Harrow glad to see you here early for once! Anyways students, we have a new comer as you all know the plane survivor, Dawson Smith. He will be joining our class for the time being. We all know education is very important." he informed everyone.

Dawson saw the empty desk diagonal from Bailey and took it. Bailey didn't pay attention at all the whole class.

"Okay class, now remember do the assignment and have it ready for Friday so we can go over it quickly before our class activities day. You're dismissed." Chief C-Way said.

As soon as Bailey and Jess exited the classroom, Jess kept going on and on about the assignment that Bailey had no clue what it was about. Then Dawson approached them.

"Hi ladies." he said so calmly.

"Hi!" Jess replied.

Bailey just glazed over at him. He was dressed so proper in navy long shorts and a white polo. His hair was still wet from one of those showers with clean water only the exclusive huts have. Then Bailey snapped out of her day dreaming.

"Oh, sorry, hi." She stuttered.

"That lesson was so boring. I just started today and I have to some assignment." Dawson complained about.

"Well, how about we all come to my hut and work on it together because I have a feeling Bailey doesn't know what to do either." Jess informed.

"Sounds great. See you both tonight." Dawson replied and walked off.

Bailey couldn't believe her ears! Her best friend just planned to have them all over in her hut tonight to work on some assignment. This means more time with Dawson and she gets the assignment done instead of doing it last minute! Bailey thanked Jess and they parted ways for their chore time.

**Chapter 9- Dinner Time**

"Phew!" Bailey says as she collapses on her bamboo made bed. She has returned from doing her chores for the day. It was almost time for dinner then she was heading over to Jess's hut with Dawson to work on the assignment. Bailey decided it would be nice to surprise Mrs. Mo and her family if she walked with them to dinner and sat at their table. Since all the new happenings for Bailey she hasn't had much time to spend with the Mo's. So she went to go get ready. Finding outfits for Bailey was so hard. She never really cared what she wore around the island, but lately with Dawson she has a new interest. That brought her to Jess's hut.

"Jess, do you have anything thing for me to wear tonight?" She questioned.

"Well, you will have to see for yourself. I don't know your kind of taste." She replied.

Bailey trotted over to Jess's area of clothes hanging on a bamboo rod. There were some nice things until she saw these denim capris and a violet colored fancy shirt. She knew that would be a perfect outfit! She got Jess's permission then scurried off into her hut to finish up. Finally, she popped into the Mo's house five minutes before they usually leave for dinner.

"Oh Bailey, what are you doing here? By the way you look wonderful." Mrs. Mo said.

"I wanted to join you and the family for dinner." She explained.

"That would be splendid. The boys will be happy to be with you." Mrs. Mo said with joy.

"Well, I apologize for not being around lately. So many things have been going on with the plane crash." Bailey said.

The Mo's and Bailey gracefully walked to dinner. As they approached they noticed Dr. MJ and chief C-Way sitting at their usual table. Bailey had many questions floating in her mind.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mo, Michael, Mark and Bailey." Dr. MJ said politely.

"We would like to speak with Bailey for a few minutes if you wouldn't mind." Chief C-Way explained.

Bailey followed the both of them. She knew they were headed for chief C-Way's hut. They entered his hut and she was escorted to the chair in front of his desk.

"Bailey, we wanted to inform you that we have been in contact with an airport and pilots." Dr. MJ said.

"We have scheduled a plane to come on June 10th. That gives you eight days before you leave. If you wanted to go. Which we will give you time to think, but on June 8th we need a final answer if you will go or not." Chief C-Way explained.

"We informed Dawson about this earlier today. We are pretty sure he will go, but not definite. We haven't been able to contact any other family of his. I think that it's really great you two are spending time together. You should both really talk about your decisions." Dr. MJ added.

"Well Bailey, that's all we wanted to talk about. Please come talk to us soon." Chief C-Way said.

This was a lot of information to take in, again. She returned to dinner with the Mo's and Jess had joined too. Bailey didn't tell Jess about this whole thing. She needed to talk to Dawson about this. He would definitely help. She ate and sat quietly until Jess decided to head back to her hut.

**Chapter 10 – Work time!**

"Help me just tidy up my hut before Dawson comes, I didn't have time before I left for dinner." Jess asked in hurry.

They both cleared out an area to work. Then they heard a knock.

"Can I come in?" Dawson asked so calmly.

"Yes." Jess replied.

He entered the hut wearing a white polo and khaki shorts on. His hair blew to the side as a breeze came in and gave Bailey the chills that ran up and down her back. Then he shot Bailey one of those "million dollar smiles". She just smiled back trying not to drool and to not start day dreaming. Then she spotted the books he was holding in his hands. They were all here to work on the assignment due before class activities Friday.

"Okay, let's get to work." Jess suggested.

They all went straight to work. Jess was really into the assignment while Bailey and Dawson tried to follow. A couple hours past and the assignment was completed. Jess decided that they should all go down to the "Ice Shack". Bailey was craving for a strawberry icee at the moment. When they all arrived Matty Nan, a boy in their lesson was working the shack tonight. His cheeks started to blush as Bailey stepped closer to order her strawberry icee. Jess ordered a vanilla milkshake and Dawson ordered a berry mix icee. They all said "thanks" and "goodbye" to Matty and headed to the rocks. Jess said she had to get back because it was getting late. That just left Bailey and Dawson.

"Dawson, did chief C-Way and Dr. MJ tell you about the plane coming June 10th?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, they have informed me." He replied.

"I don't know what to do. I really want to go back to my old life, but I don't know if my parents will want me. Then here, it has been such a great place with amazing people. I already know will stay here. I just have no clue what to do." Bailey complained.

"Bailey, clam down. Don't worry we will figure out something. I think this island is awesome. Since I got here everyone has been so helpful and kind. I will really miss my family and then having only Emma and my grandparents will be even worse. We can get through this together. I think we should discuss more of this tomorrow after our lesson. Oh, Jess was telling me about Aqua Social Night on Saturday. Would you want to go with me?" He said.

Bailey was again, overwhelmed of everything he just said.

"I would love to go to the social with you. Also, after the lesson tomorrow let's talk!" She said.

They both got up finishing their drinks. Dawson walked Bailey to her hut. He hugged her goodnight and strode off with the moon shimmering down on him.

**Bailey's Journal**

_June 4__th__ –Late (but worth it!)_

_Okay, so today was…. WOW!!! Chief C-Way and Dr. MJ told me about a plane coming June 10__th__. I have the option to go on it and travel back to the life I had beyond the ocean or stay here on Aqua Island. It might seem like an easy decision to others, but to me I have no clue! Thank goodness I have Dawson Smith. He offered to help. We are going to discuss my situation tomorrow after our lesson. One more lesson until class activities day! Also, big news!!! There is this big Aqua Social Night that happens every couple months on the island. Everyone signs up to work put the party together. It takes place on the East Side Beach. They have music, dancing, and amazing food! I guess Jess was talking to Dawson about it and he asked me to go with him! This is very big! I was never asked out on a real date before and especially to a dance with a really cute guy! I can't wait to tell she loves this kind of thing! She will be so happy to help, well hopefully!!! I will definitely have to thank Jess; she is so smart! Also, very weird, this boy in my lesson, Matty Nan was blushing when I ordered my strawberry icee at the shack tonight. I am sorry to say, but my eye is on Dawson Smith! I just seem to really like him now! Well, I need to go to sleep. I have a lot to think about in only a short amount of time! _

**Chapter 11- The discussion**

"Bailey! Come on we have to be on time today! Let's go!" Jess yelled into Bailey's hut.

"Hold on, almost ready!" Bailey replied.

Jess waited outside Bailey's hut impatiently with her books in her hands. Tomorrow was activities day and she knew this last class will be important, but Bailey insisted on walking with Jess today, and of course she is late.

"Okay, I am ready." Bailey said out of breath.

"Finally, we are going to be late." Jess explained.

The shell went off just as the girls took their seats. Bailey's eyes beamed with excitement as she saw Dawson. He gave her a soft smile. She gave him a smile in return.

"Class we have a lot to go over because as you know tomorrow is class activities day." Chief C-Way explained.

Bailey was just sitting in her seat thinking about everything. She couldn't wait to talk to Dawson and then the social!

"Okay class you are dismissed. Remember your assignments are due tomorrow and please BE ON TIME!" Chief C-Way yelled to the class.

Bailey gathered her things and told Jess she will meet up with her later. As Bailey exited the hut she immediately searched for Dawson.

"Hey." said a calm smooth voice behind her.

Bailey turned around with excitement and unfortunately saw Matty Nan. That put a disappointing look on Bailey's face.

"Hi?" Bailey said confusingly.

"Bailey, I know you don't really know me much, but do you want to go to the Aqua Social Night on Saturday with me?" he asked.

"Um, well Dawson already asked me. I am sorry." she said.

"Oh okay, see you later." he said with a frown on his face.

Bailey watched him walk away in disappointment. She was really confused about what just happen. It was quite awkward, actually. Now she was focused on finding Dawson. Again, he was no where in sight. _Why would he just disappear like this? He said he would meet with me after our lesson. _Bailey was now getting upset. She decided not to attend her chores and take a walk down to the beach. Slowly walking on the soft sand barefoot, Bailey found a large rock to sit on. She looked out towards the horizon. The sun was hiding behind a little white puffy cloud. All she saw was water, nothing but water. Thinking back to her old life, remembering how much she loved her family, Ma, Pa, Anthony, and John. She never got the concept on why she had to be the one sent away not her brothers. It was great being with , but it's been so long since seeing her family. Her eyes began to fill up with tears and then one by one they came trickling down her cheeks. She curled up into a ball and stuffed her head into her knees. She sat there crying.

"Where is Bailey?" Dawson asked Jess.

"I was just about to ask you that, she never showed up for her chores today." Jess explained.

"Well, Chief C-Way and Dr. MJ had to take me at the end of our lesson because we needed to discuss some things, and I had no time to tell Bailey. We were supposed to meet after the lesson. Then I had a feeling she would be at her hut when I was finished, but no luck." Dawson explained.

"Well, I thought she was with you the whole time." Jess replied.

The two of them decided to go out and look for Bailey.

Meanwhile, Bailey had fallen asleep on the rock after all her crying. She was awakened by someone's voice. It was Dr. MJ.

"Bailey, dear, what has happened to you?" she asked.

Bailey felt tired still and had a massive headache.

"Well, I am fine. I just came down here to do something thinking and I got caught up in a bad moment." she explained to Dr. MJ.

"Honey, is this about your decision?" she asked.

"Yes. It is. I just don't know what to do. I love it here on Aqua Island, but I miss my family. I was thinking why they sent me away and not my brothers. Why? I love , but why me?" she said and her eyes started to fill up with tears again.

"Oh Bailey, she put her arms around her. Things happen. There must have been a reason why." Dr. MJ said.

"Can you help me figure things out because I don't want to step onto that plane, and not know what will happen after that." Bailey explains.

"I would do anything to help you, maybe Chief C-Way has information from your flight and I can talk to and get some more facts." Dr. MJ said.

"That would be wonderful!" Bailey said with excitement.

They both walked back. They decided on meeting tomorrow after class activities day.

**Chapter 12- "Where have you been?"**

As Bailey was approaching her hut she heard some yelling, "BAILEY! BAILEY!" She quickly spotted Jess and Dawson. She jogged over to them.

"I am right here!" she said.

"Oh my goodness Bailey we have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Jess said.

"Sorry, it's just a long story," eyeing Dawson "I have to go get ready for dinner. See you both later." she explained and quickly disappeared not even saying a word to Dawson.

Jess and Dawson were very confused. Jess told Dawson that she will see him also at dinner then went off to her hut. Dawson stood all alone thinking what had just happened. He would've never thought Bailey would just disappear and not tell him anything about it. Then he decided to head back to the C-Way huts and get ready for dinner. Maybe he will find out what happened to Bailey.

**Chapter 13- "I need to talk"**

Bailey didn't feel like attending dinner now. She didn't want to face Dawson at all. When Mrs. Mo came in to ask her about dinner she asked politely if she could just bring her a dish home. Of course Mrs. Mo agreed and took off with her family.

Bailey had fallen into a deep sleep for a while.

At dinner Dawson found Jess, but when they started serving the food Bailey was no where to be found. Then he spotted the Mo family who live right next door to Bailey.

"Hi, have you seen Bailey anywhere?" he asked Mrs. Mo.

"Oh she told me to just bring her a dish home." Mrs. Mo replied.

Dawson decided to take off and go talk to Bailey. As he approached her hut there was only one small light dimmed he spotted her laying her on the bamboo bed sleeping. He wanted so badly to talk to her about today. He was starting to develop more feelings for Bailey the more time being with her. This was not the time to end things. He decided to leave her a note for when she awakes. Once he finished the note he bent down to kiss her forehead and left the hut to return back to dinner.

Bailey awakened from her sleep as Mrs. Mo was returning from dinner. She had a plate made for Bailey and had to leave to take care of her boys. Bailey found a note on her journal that read,

_**I stopped by to talk, but you were asleep. I need to explain some things to you. Don't be mad at me please. – Dawson **_

Bailey got a burst of happiness flow through her body. She jumped out of the bamboo bed and threw on a light sweater and headed out the hut to find Dawson.

She saw Jess walking back from dinner and explained everything to her. Jess had informed her that Dawson was very worried about her and said he was going down to the South Beach for a while. Bailey ran off after that.

"DAWSON!" Bailey yelled with excitement.

He turned around to see Bailey running towards him with a smile on her face. He wrapped his arms around her to give her a warm hug.

"I am so glad to see you." he whispered in her ear.

"Me too." she answered.

They sat down in the sand next to each other to explain their stories about the day. Bailey was relieved Dawson didn't blow her off after the lesson today, and he was happy to know Bailey was okay.

After a while of non stop talking Dawson decided it was time to head back. Tomorrow they needed to be at their lesson on time before class activities started.

"Well, after the activities tomorrow I will go with you to see Dr. MJ if you want." Dawson offered.

"Really? I would love that!" Bailey replied.

"Yes, of course I would." he answered.

As usual Dawson walked Bailey back to her hut. He gave her another hug and a light kiss on the forehead. He strode away by himself as the sun was setting perfectly. Bailey watched him go. She was so happy things worked out between them.

She decided to get things ready for tomorrow then go to bed.

**Bailey's Journal**

_June 5__th__ – Just after sunset. _

_Today was a good and bad day. It started off horrible, but eventually got better. I really thought Dawson ditched me after the lesson, but he was taken away by Chief C- Way and Dr. MJ. They had informed him that they got in contact with his grandparents. I am really excited for tomorrow, though. We have class activities day which means fun all day and no boring lesson! It will be so much fun with Dawson and Jess. After that Dawson offered to come talk to Dr. MJ with me. She and I were talking earlier today about my decision and she is finding information out for me. This will really help me make my decision, but I haven't asked Dawson what his plans were. I am thinking he will go back to North Carolina. I am sad thinking about that. If I go back where will I live? What will I do? Those questions really scare me. I have no clue what to do with my life if I go back. At least Dawson knows his grandparents will take care of him and his own sister is there too. I don't even know if my own family will want me back. The worst part of this all is Aqua Island. I love this place so much! It would be so hard to leave Jess, the Mo's, Dr. MJ, , and Chief C- Way. Well, I am thinking way too much at this hour. I need to be ON TIME tomorrow. Oh and I can't wait for the social with Dawson too! I feel bad declining Matty Nan's offer though he is nice and everything. I wonder who Jess is going with. Maybe she can go with Matty. Well, I will be sure to update you on class activities day tomorrow!! _

**Chapter 13- "A Whole Lot of Fun!"**

Bailey awakened with sun rising. She never gets up this early, but she wanted to be ready for this exciting day! She decided on wearing nothing special because who knows what kinds of things they will be doing today. She slipped on a pair of old jean shorts and an old faded t-shirt. She put her hair in a high pony tail to be out of her face and gathered her assignment together. Then she took off to Jess's hut.

"Hey! You ready for this awesome day?" she greeted Jess with thrill.

"Wow, you are actually ready and everything!" Jess said.

Bailey decided to go see Dawson. She told Jess that she will meet up at school and left for the C-Way Huts. When she arrived at his hut she knocked twice and he came to the door. Dawson had on long jeans, no shirt, and a comb in his hand.

"Oh, hey. I didn't expect you to be here." he said with a smile on.

"Well I actually got up and got ready for today, early. Oh, and I suggest you should change out of those long jeans. Those wont help you win anything today. We will be doing all sorts of activities." she informed Dawson.

"Okay, thanks 'Miss-I-Know-Everything'" he said sarcastically.

Bailey told him she would meet him at the lesson and ran off. She wanted to stop by to see Dr. MJ to make sure they were still on for later. Bailey knocked at the door and Dr. MJ opened it and smiled.

"Good Morning Bailey" she said.

"Good Morning, I just wanted to make sure we are still on for a discussion later after all the activities? Also, is it okay if Dawson comes with me?" she asked.

"Of course that is fine and just come over whenever. I will be here sorting through everything." Dr. MJ informed Bailey.

"Okay thanks!" Bailey said as she hurried off.

"Okay everyone please have your assignments out and ready to present" announced Chief C-Way.

After everyone presented their assignments Chief C-way went over all the rules for the activities and our behavior. Next, they were all assigned a group to stay with through every activity. Bailey's group was her, Jess, Dawson, and Matty. Their group would definitely dominate through out the activities.

Bailey was having such an immense time! Dawson excelled at everything they did, Jess was good with all the puzzles and thinking activities, Matty was good when it came to athletic activities also. They would score the highest points at each activity!

They had done all 25 activities and then there was only one left for the two highest scoring teams, Bailey's group and they were competing against, Kya, Ariel, Jay, and Dom's group. This last activity was a canoe race. Each member of the team is on the canoe and both teams have to follow the map given. They have to retrieve all five items and come back to the start. Whichever team arrives first with all five items wins a "No Lesson" day and get to explore an exclusive area of Aqua Island.

Bailey, Dawson, Jess, and Matty were all geared up and ready for the challenge! Dawson was right in front of Bailey; he looked back and grinned at Bailey. Then Chief C-Way yelled, "GO!" Then they were off. The other group was slightly ahead of Bailey's, Dawson told Matty to pick up the speed a little.

Jess spotted the last item and then their canoe started to turn around to head back. The other group had fallen behind. As they were approaching the finish, the other group was making a come back. It was neck and neck and… Bailey, Dawson, Jess, and Matty won! They jumped out of the canoe and formed a group hug! Chief C-Way congratulated them and handed them each a, "No Lesson" pass.

"Okay everyone please gather around, I hope you all had a wonderful class activities day! Tomorrow is the Aqua Social Night, listen to the evening shell. I hope to all see you tomorrow!" he sternly explained.

As Bailey and Dawson started to head off with Jess and Matty Chief C-Way stopped them.

"Tomorrow after you do your chores come to my hut, I will have Dr. MJ and I show you an exclusive part of Aqua Island." he explained with a smirk on his face.

Jess explained afterwards that she and Matty were going to the "Ice Shack". They headed off as Dawson slipped his large hand in Bailey's small petite hand. They slowly strolled along the ocean water with the mild wind blowing in their faces.

"You did amazing today!" Bailey cheerfully said.

"Thanks, you too!" He added back in his smooth calming voice.

They walked in silence for a while then Dawson stopped and turned towards Bailey.

"I really want you to take the plane with me." he said seriously.

"Are you serious?" Bailey questioned.

"Yes, Bailey, I've never met anyone like you before, let alone, an island like this with so many fantastic people. I don't want to take that plane alone; going back to a dreadful life. With you, everything could change, it would be a whole new adventure with you," he explained so well.

Bailey couldn't believe her ears. This was astonishing news; Dawson wanted her to be with him.

"Where will I go after we land? Where will I live?" she shyly asked.

"That's why we are going to talk to Dr. MJ, come on," he said grabbing her hand and rambling off in the roasting sand with the sun glistening down on their backs.

**Chapter 14- "A talk to remember"**

Finally, Dawson and Bailey made their way to Dr. MJ's hut. She greeted them at the entrance of her hut.

"Hello!" she said with a burst of happiness.

They followed Dr. MJ through her hut until they reached a large brown bamboo table with many papers scattered around.

"Take a seat." she gestured.

She took out a tan colored folder and opened it and it was stashed with several papers.

"Okay, I think I have what you are looking for. I gathered plenty of useful information that will help you determine your decision." Dr. MJ started to explain…and the rest went on and on.

Bailey found out so much information she never could have imagined, but the words that shocked her most were, "You were originally adopted." Bailey couldn't believe, after all those years living with "Ma" and "Pa", they weren't even her real parents. Dr. MJ confessed that she found this information from L. Woodfield who wasn't even her aunt! She was a dear friend of her "parents". Also, Bailey found out why she was sent away, because after the fire Ma and Pa couldn't afford a third child, who really wasn't theirs, so they found out their friend, L. Woodfield was leaving the states, and thought it would be best for Bailey to tag along to have her own new life. With all this information Bailey wasn't that upset, but now she wanted to know who her real parents are.

"Okay, Bailey, I have to get ready for dinner, so if you have any other questions just ask, and I will be expecting your final decision in three days." she said flawlessly.

Bailey stood up grasping Dawson's hand. They made their way out of the hut. Then they paused, Bailey stood with her head down, and Dawson leaned in closer putting his large arms around her, to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay Bailey," he said so sweet and caring.

They walked back to Bailey's hut silently. As Dawson was leaving to get ready for dinner Bailey ran up to him and kissed him on his soft precious lips. Then she whispered in his ear, "thank you so much!" then she ran off into her hut.

She collapsed onto her bamboo bed shutting her eyes, savoring the moment until dinner.

**Chapter 15- "The Evening"**

"Hello sleepy head!" Dawson said sarcastically as he leaned over Bailey's bed.

Bailey rubbed her eyes and clearly made out that Dawson was right in front of her.

"I wanted to walk you to dinner, and found you sleeping." He politely explained.

"Oh that's so sweet of you, and I guess I was so exhausted from all those activities today." She replied with a shy smile.

Then Bailey got up from her bed and quickly brushed her hair, and gracefully walked to dinner holding Dawson's soft hand the whole way.

After dinner Dawson offered Bailey to go back to his hut this time. She automatically agreed and they headed off. The wind was starting to pick up as the beautiful bright orange sun was starting to set. As they reached his hut Bailey finally realized she never been into his hut, and the C-Way Huts are the most exclusive huts on the whole island she couldn't wait to see what was in store.

"Okay, sorry it's a little messy." he explained with a cute smile he shot to her.

"No problem, my hut is always a complete disaster most of the time." she kindly responded.

Dawson lead her to sit on this really comfy, probably the best couch on Aqua Island she ever sat on. Then he gracefully put his arm around Bailey's small shoulders. They both turned to each other and smiled, which turned into a little laugh.

"Bailey, all that information you learned today, what do you think you are going to do? I really want to be with you." he courteously explained.

"You are such a sweet person, I really want to be with you too, but if I go back with you I will be so different then everyone and everything will probably fall apart." she said unconfidently.

"I will do anything to make you feel just the way you want, I promise." with that Dawson leaned in and put his precious hand softly on Bailey's cheek and gave her a long kiss.

After that, Bailey ended up falling asleep on Dawson's comfy couch while he lay there stroking her long, soft light brown hair.

"HELLO! BAILEY! BAILEY!" Bailey and Dawson jerked up from the couch and scampered to the door. They end up seeing L. Woodfield standing in front of Dawson's hut screaming.

"Um…I am right here." Bailey said confused.

"Oh thank goodness! I was looking for you everywhere, and no one knew where you were until Jess finally thought you had to be with Dawson. I need you to come to my hut to discuss some things!" she said in a rush.

Bailey turned towards Dawson and gave him a quick hug then jogged after L. Woodfield.

"Bailey there is some things I need to tell you that I didn't tell Dr. MJ because it needed to come from me." she said really softly and seriously.

"Okay," Bailey said kind of scared.

"I know who your real parents are." She said flat out.

Bailey dark chocolate eyes widened.

**Chapter 16- "The Truth"**


End file.
